nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Infection
"Engage with Zombies at a missile launch facility in Cuba. A mission to launch a rocket full of an energy determined to remove Ununpentium from Washington turns into an all-out battle with the undead." -Level description Infection is an upcoming Zombies map, the 10th, for Call of Duty: Black Ops. It has elements of the multiplayer maps Silo and Array in it. Layout Airstrip/Spawn Area This is where the players spawn. It includes an airstrip with a plane on it. *Weapons: M14 and Olympia for $500 *Perks: Quick Revive Hangar Paying $750 to get into the large room will get you here. *Weapons: PM63 for $1000 *Perks: Stamin-Up *Utilities: Door; can open and close hangar door for $750 each time Observation Hall Paying $1250 to get into the door at the top of the stairs will get you here. There is a large window you can look out of. *Weapons: Stakeout for $1500 Fueling Conduct Paying $1000 to open the small hatch on the floor will lead you down here. It is a relatively small room. *Weapons: Sickle for $3000 *Utilities: Fuel Pit; can open pit for $750, when zombies fall in, they are lit on fire Garage Paying $750 to get into the large room will get you here. There are several jeeps you can blow up. *Perks: PhD Flopper Testing Room Paying $1000 to open the door will lead you here. *Weapons: M16 for $1200 *Perks: Speed Cola Alley Paying $750 to get past the right debris in the spawn area will get you here. *Weapons: MPL for $1000 Parking Lot Paying $1000 to get past the debris to the front will lead you here. There are several cars you can blow up. *Weapons: Semtex for $250 *Perks: Juggernog Offices Paying $750 to get into the large door will get you here. This is a hallway, with several open offices. Control Room Paying $1250 to get into the door will lead you into here. *Weapons: MP5K for $1000 *Perks: Double Tap Root Beer Power Room Paying $1000 to get into doors that are on all of the sides will lead you here. *Weapons: Claymores for $1000 *Perks: Deadshot Daiquiri *Utilities: Power Switch, Crane Arm Terminal Switching on the power and finding all 4 switches (one in Hangar, one in Offices, one in Power Room, and one in Testing Room) in the different rooms and pressing them at the same time opens an elevator to get you up here. You stay here for 30 seconds. *Utilities: Pack-a-Punch Machine Mystery Box Weapons *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK-21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Matroyshka Doll *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *Scavenger *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Thundergun Mechanic The Mechanic is a new boss. He replaces the Hellhounds, Pentagon Thief, Space Monkeys, etc. from the previous maps. He appears every 6-8 rounds. He will try to damage Perk-a-Cola machines, just like the Monkeys, but also the Pack-a-Punch Machine. However, the elevator will be open for the player for the entire round, so it it easy to protect the PaP. He can kill you though. If the Mechanic happens to destroy a machine, the player cannot use it for another 5 rounds. Easter Egg This map's major easter egg revolves around the four characters launching an anti-115 rocket at Washington, D.C. Read more: Infection Easter Egg Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Goodboy12's Maps Category:Goodboy12